A Chat Over Coffee
by the electric phantom
Summary: Tim couldn't believe that he was sitting there, having a chat with the man who killed Kate. And yet, here he was.


**A.N.: So, here is a oneshot about Ari and Tim. It's just an idea I had that needed to be written.**

McGee was shaking as he walked around in the rain. Kate was dead. He couldn't believe it. Kate, his friend, was gone forever.

"Agent McGee," said a voice. He turned around to see Ari standing there under an umbrella, smiling at him. Instinctively, he pulled out his gun.

"Now, now, that's no way to start a conversation. Agent DiNozzo will be occupied with the brass for a few minutes. Come inside, you must be cold."

His mind was racing, telling him to get away from there, but some part of him (The part that spoke in Gibbs' voice.) told him to lower his weapon. He did so.

"Good. I am not here for violence. I just want to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to you," he said, his voice surprisingly strong. Ari smiled at him.

"Yes, however, I have much to say to you. Let's go inside. I'm sure you would like some coffee." His jaw clenched as they went inside the warehouse.

It felt wrong, to be this quiet. It all felt wrong. Kate was dead, and he was here. He was about to have coffee with the man who had killed her. It wasn't right.

"Here. Black," Ari said, handing him a mug. He didn't drink. Ari smiled.

"I didn't poison it."

Tentatively, he took a sip. It was strong, but pleasant for the time being. He could see why Gibbs liked it so much. He and Ari sat down.

"Take an eye for an eye, turn your heart into stone," Ari sang, "This is all I have lived for. This is all I have known." He immediately recognized the line.

"_Les Miserables_," he said, surprised. He had gone with Kate, Abby, Ducky, and Tony to see the show shortly after he'd joined the team. Ari smiled at him.

"Very good. I didn't expect you to recognize that. You don't seem like the musical type, Agent McGee."

"I'm not. Ducky got us tickets. I just went."

"Did you enjoy it?" Ari asked. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation with anyone, let alone Ari Haswari.

"Yeah, yeah I did."

"Let me guess: your favorite character was Eponine, correct?" He stared at the man beside him.

"How did you-"

"You have similarities to her, Agent McGee."

"Alright, this isn't about me or my similarities to any fictional characters. This is about Kate and why you killed her." Ari sighed and shook his head.

"That is what I want to talk to you about."

His hand shook as he took another sip.

"I'm sure you want to know why I killed Caitlin. You must be grieving."

"We all are," he said, determinedly keeping his voice from breaking.

"I did not want to do it. However, I could not bring myself to do the alternate option."

"What would that have been?" he asked, his hand shaking as he tried to keep his cool. He needed answers.

"To kill you. I couldn't do it. You remind me of..." he trailed off.

"Who?" he asked. Ari smiled.

"You will meet her soon, if you haven't already. Ziva is still innocent, not like me. Of course, not as innocent as you. However, she could still be saved. By you."

His jaw clenched. Ari had killed Kate to try to save some woman's soul. It wasn't fair. Why could he have been the one? Kate could've helped this Ziva person way better than him.

"Yes, Caitlin could have helped Ziva," Ari said, reading his thoughts, "However, she needs someone who will listen, be there for her. Ziva has a tortured soul, and she needs someone like you to heal her."

"I can't," he said stiffly, "I can't help you." Ari smiled.

"You may say that now, but if you give her five minutes, and you will change your mind."

"I'm going. DiNozzo will be noticing me not being with him."Ari nodded.

"Just remember, Agent McGee, life is short. Make the most of it." He stood up.

"I will. Thanks for the coffee," he said with a nod.

"You're welcome. And if you mention this to Agent Gibbs..."

"I die," he said with a smile, "I know." He exited the warehouse and walked around for a little while, trying to clear his head from the conversation. He needed to be ready to lie to Tony.

"McGee, where have you been?" Tony yelled, running towards him, "I've been looking for you!"

"Sorry, Tony," he said, pretending to stare sheepishly at his feet, "I thought I saw something."

"Don't ever do that again. If Gibbs lost you too," Tim smiled. He knew that DiNozzo wasn't talking about Gibbs. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You're cold, Probie."

"Not as cold as you," Tim said with a smile, "Come on. Let's go."


End file.
